Last Flight Out
by Kitsune No da
Summary: This is a Yuhhi+Aya fic! Yay! Y+A!! N/e wayz, if you don't like those couple, then don't even bother to read this, cuz I know you're gonna flame me. So don;t read it. And it's actually a rated G, but I jsut put PG cuz I said one curse word in my author's


Last Flight Out  
  
A.N: Hiya people! This is my first AnC fic!! I think it's also the first Y+A!! (yay! Y+A forever!!) N/e wayz, this was just something that just came to my mind. And I just wanted to write it. Please enjoy, and please R+R. And no flames, or you'll get your ass kicked!! Um.. Ahem, please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of AnC, and I don't own the song, Last Flight Out. It belongs to Plus One.  
  
'Gosh... Now I don't even know who I'm in love with... Tooya, or Yuuhi... Does everyone go through this situtation? Where they fall in love with 2 different people.' As Aya thought to herself, sitting in the corner of her room, then bringing her head to her knees. 'Why must this happen to me? First, on my 16th birthday, I find out I have Tennyon blood in me. So my family came running after me, trying to kill me. And with that, they take Aki away from me. Then I fall in love with Tooya, who saved my life. But there's also Yuuhi, who also saved me, like a thousand times..... And he even dressed up as a girl, just to save me (a/n: I dunno if that's actually true, I saw that from a website, and I just thought he's sweet *continues to drool over Yuuhi's pictures*).' Aya smiles at that thought, and looks over to the slide door, where Yuuhi's room was. 'Yuuhi... he's one of a kind... But, so is Tooya....' then Aya begans to frown.   
Then, all the suddenly her sliding door slides open.  
"Aya!! Lunch is *sees her frown* .. ready. Are you okay?"  
"Huh? Oh *shakes her head from her worries* Yeah, I'm fine."  
"No you're not. Somethings on your mind, and it's really bothering."  
"Um, no it isn't." Aya said, shaking her head, trying to deny it.  
"Yes it is! C'mon! Let's go eat my 'famous' cooking! And after that, we'll go to a Karaoke Club, okay?" Yuuhi looked at her, and smiled, lending out his hand, to get her out of her bed.   
"Fine, okay." Then Aya takes his hand, and smiles back, and blushing. (A/n: ^_^)  
  
~*~*  
(After lunch, already at the karaoke place)  
"C'mon Aya, go ahead and just sing. You know you'll feel better afterwards." Yuuhi said, and handing her a mic.  
"Thanks..." Aya said, looking down, blushing.   
"Your welcome." Yuuhi said, and walk away to find a seat to sit down at. As soon as he sits down, he looks up at Aya, who's still trying to figure out what song she wants to sing.  
'Hm... No, not that one. Not that one either.. Hm.... Oh! Here's a new one. Last Flight Out. Cute lyrics, so romantic... Maybe I'll sing this song.. I'm gonna sing for the one I love, which is Yuuhi.' Then she smiled to herself. 'I just pick who I love the most.' Aya turned on the mic, and began to sing.  
  
  
I'm so scared that you will see  
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I feel will show  
Ohh  
I know you want to hear me speak  
But i'm afraid that if I start to  
That I'll never stop  
  
I want to you know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope  
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take  
The last flight out  
  
I'm afraid that you will leave  
As my secrets have been revealed  
ohh  
In my dreams you'll always stay  
(You'll always stay)  
Every breathing moment from now  
I know you wan tot hear me speak  
But i'm afraid that if I start to  
That I'll never stop  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope   
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take   
The last flight out  
  
I cannot hold back the truth no more  
I let you wait too long  
(Wait to long)  
Although it's hard  
It scares me so  
A life without you scares me more  
(Scares me more)  
  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take   
The last flight out  
  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life  
I love the hope   
I see in your eyes  
For you I would fly  
At least I would try  
For you I'll take   
The last flight out  
  
As soon as Aya finished singing her song to Yuuhi, she felt her warm tears just sliding down her face, knowing that Yuuhi was the one she loved, and thought of most. Not Tooya. Then Aya put down her mic, wiped away her tears, and went down the stage.  
When she went down the stage (or whatever. I dunno I don't to go Karaoke places), she saw Yuuhi getting up from his seat, and opening his arms, to hold her. When saw that, she walked faster, and jumped into his arms.  
As he held her tight in his arms, he heard her whisper to him, softly "Aishiteru Yuuhi..." At first he was surprised, but jhe just held her tighter in his arms.  
"I love you too, Aya."  
  
~*~*  
The End! So? Whadda think? Short? I know.. But that's all I can think of. Since I only read like the first 4 mangas. Please R+R, and no flames. Thanx!!  
  
~SCC  
  



End file.
